


Их миры

by norgentum



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgentum/pseuds/norgentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их миры совершенно разные, один — дымчатый, мерцающий, пеплом переливается за гранью карих глаз, другой — яркий, объёмный в своих потрясающих формах, отражается в голубой радужке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Их миры

**Author's Note:**

> фем!Нидерланды — Берта, фем!Дания — Хальдис.  
> У Берты карие глаза.

Карандаш скользит по бумаге с такой лёгкостью, что Хальдис кажется, будто и у неё бы получилось нечто подобное, но мысль вызывает лишь усмешку: она знает — впечатление обманчиво. За штрихами и фигурами кроются не только отточенные движения рук. У неё отсутствуют способности, но Хальдис не огорчается: ей хватает редких дней, когда они с Бертой запираются в комнате, полной мягкого света и тёплых тонов. Здесь царит атмосфера полёта за пределы Земли. Здесь открываются двери в другие миры.

Берта и сама — целая Вселенная, восхитительная в своей бесконечности, понять которую невозможно без её желания, без её подсказки или намёка. И, когда она наконец кладёт бумагу перед Хальдис, та изумлённо выдыхает. Рваные острые линии, тянущиеся куда-то, полностью отдаются целой картине, простой, но пленительно-глубокой, — картине, где Хальдис узнаёт себя. 

Она безотрывно смотрит на изображение, не находя слов, и вдруг понимает — это лишнее. Незамысловатый узор — вот какой деталью она является в чужом пространстве, но тут же приходит ещё одно осознание, перекрывающее горечь первого. 

Без неё полотно выглядело бы совсем иначе. 

Берта садится рядом на диван, и Хальдис укладывается к ней на колени. Протягивая руки вверх, она очерчивает пальцем её скулы, обводит губы, и Берта прикрывает глаза. «Опять в своём мире», — думает Хальдис, не прекращая движений в отчаянной попытке коснуться большего, чем просто оболочка. 

Их миры совершенно разные, один — дымчатый, мерцающий, пеплом переливается за гранью карих глаз, другой — яркий, объёмный в своих потрясающих формах, отражается в голубой радужке. Без единого взгляда они чувствуют друг друга даже слишком реально, но Хальдис любит смотреть, потому что её собственный мир — снаружи. И — она резко выдыхает — как безумно ощущать чужую Вселенную, в то же время любуясь своей. Сплетаясь, они создают действительность на уровень выше привычной, и даже время в ней идёт по-другому, и предметы становятся иными, и черты искажаются...

Тонкие пальцы Берты перебирают волосы Хальдис, и она всё-таки закрывает глаза, её веки дрожат, ей кажется, что чужой мир проникает прямо в голову через лёгкие прикосновения, отдающиеся мурашками вдоль позвоночника. Сразу же появляется вопрос: «Чужой?» Хальдис не ориентируется там, но точно знает — не заблудится. У бесконечности нет начала и конца, есть лишь порог, через который нужно переступить, чтобы там оказаться. И он уже пройден.

Точным движением Хальдис перехватывает руку Берты, заставляя открыть глаза. В них — умиротворение и звонкая капелька любопытства.

— Ты слишком невероятна, чтобы просто так тебя отпустить, не разгадав, — шепчет Хальдис.

Берта лишь усмехается:

— Я знаю.

И это ещё один плюс в их безмерно долгом существовании.


End file.
